Shiver
by Psycho's 'R' Us
Summary: After Hinata makes an enormous mistake Sasuke decides to get revenge...the hard way. Rated for implied rape and sex in later chappies also swearing. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

A.N:**** Dunno weather to cont. this. I've been in a pretty weird SasuHina mood recently. R&R pleease P:**

**Shiver**

**Chapter 1**

_**"I shiver when I hear your name,**_

_**I think about you but it's not the same" **_

**Hinata sniffed loudly and wiped her nose with her arm. She had told herself not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Tears just spewed from her orb like eyes, pouring down her cheeks, drying up and staining her porcelean face. **

**Why did he do this to her? He could hear the moans and cries from upstairs, noises she just didn't want to hear. She clamped her hands over her ears.**

**She wasn't a "whore". She wasn't cheap or tacky either. She didn't want to be down here, like she was waiting just for his own means of sex. All the whores here just winked and opened their legs for him whenever he wanted. **

**But she didn't want to come here. She'd been going out with Sasuke for almost a year, and he'd never treat her like this before. Then there was the incident with the whoring business...**

**Hinata'd rather not think about it.**

**  
She leaned against the dirty wall, annoyed. She'd cried enough. She wanted to go back home. If Neji-kun knew about how Sasuke treat her, he'd go ballistic. **

**But at least it meant she'd be safe.**

**She remembered Sasuke's warnings if she ever ran away. Although she couldn't see what damage it'd do, he had that many whores coming in and out of their house. **

**  
But she couldn't live like this anymore. **

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke stopped kissing the girl he had pinned down on his bed for a few minutes and looked up. He blinked and his eyes turned red. **

**"Sasuke-kun, whats wrong?" Drawled the girl beneath him. **

**"Shut the fuck up." He sat up and started putting his shirt back on. "Go back home, now."**

**"What?" The kunochi sat up too and put her arms around Sasuke from behind. "But we haven't had any **_**fun **_**yet..."**

**"I said, go **_**home**_**."**

**"No..." She seemed to be taking it as a joke as she laughed and started pressing her hands up and down his hands.**

**...Like Hinata would if he'd been on a mission and was sore and aching. Only her touch wasn't as soft as Hinata's. It felt different.**

**"Don't fucking ignore me!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Don't talk back to me either!!"**

**"I can do what I like."**

**Sasuke sighed. All of them were like this. Hard to handle. Chatty. If Hinata had not done what she'd done he wouldn't have to do this! It was just his way of life...**

**Vengance was sweet. Revenge. He wanted revenge. **

**And as he thrust his kunai into the whores stomach, blood erupting from her body, he let out a sigh of relief and threw her out of the window. **

**Now, to make sure Hinata didn't try to escape. He wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly when and what she was planning.

* * *

**

**A.N:**** I think I wills do some more of this. I've got some pretty good ideas xD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Thanks for my reviews, those who reviewed the first chapter! **_**Kawaiiitahina123, Winterkaguya **_**&**_** Lostgirl16**_**. Thanks alot!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_**Chew me up and spit me out**_

_**Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth

* * *

**_

**Hinata was running. And running and running and running. She didn't want to be a posession anymore. As she came outside the Hyuuga residence, she clung to the gates. It'd been a long time since she'd needed help from her old home.**

**She opened the gates cautiously. Her father was mortified after she ran off with Sasuke Uchiha, and her little sister was plain angry. Neither of them wanted anything to do with her. She wondered what Neji would think about her secret...the secret that Sasuke had so forlornly spread around the whole village after he found out.**

**She remembered the day it happened. Hinata sniffed as the memories poured back into her mind. **

**[Flashback

* * *

**

_**Hinata wiped tears away from her eyes as she ran away from Kakashi's house. It was her first "appointment" and she'd got scared and felt unfaithful at the last minute. Only when she had her top off she realised how bad this was.**_

_**All she wanted was to earn some extra cash. She didn't actually want to go to the "Brothel" and whore herself out for money. She didn't think it'd be this bad...but then she started getting bad feelings.**_

_**Like Sasuke knew what she was doing. **_

_**She ran, ran from Kakashi's, pulling her shirt back on as she did. As she burst through the door to her house she was greeted with a whack around the face.**_

_**As she landed on her shoulder on the floor, Sasuke kicked her hard. "You dirty, disgusting whore! Did you think I wouldn't find out about this?"**_

_**It turned out Sasuke watched her every move. "Well, if you want to keep that up, you can stay a whore! I'll buy a load of whore's from the Brothel to keep you company, ey?" Sasuke continued abusing her. **_

_**"S-Sasuke, I...It's not wh-what you think..."**_

_**He grabbed her collar and slammed her against the wall. His face was close to hers as he yelled in her ears, making them ring. "DON'T FUCKING INTERUPT ME!!" He shrieked. Hinata cried, tears streaming down her face. "And stop crying, you baby!"**_

_**Sasuke didn't give Hinata the chance to explain herself. He contnued to punch and kick her until she was half unconcious. Then he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her upstairs to the spare room, where he threw her on the moth-eaten bed and locked her in.

* * *

**_

**[End flashback**

**Although it was at least a week ago now, Hinata's face still ached when she poked various spots. **

**She stared up at her old house. All the lights were off, due to it being as late as it was. **

**"B-byakugan.." she murmured, activating her Byakugan. Looking up at the house, she noticed most of her family and clan members asleep. She diverted her gaze to the branch part of the house, and noticed where he cousin was sleeping. "N-Neji-kun..." She muttered. **

**She stood up straight and started running across the lawns towards her cousins room. She climbed up the side of the house, and tapped quietly on his window.**

**She waited ten minutes. Then, just as she was about to turn away and hide somewhere, the window shot open, nearly knocking Hinata off. She waved her arms and fell backwards. Neji gasped and caught her.**

**"Hinata?" He pulled her inside, shutting the windows and curtains behind him. "What are you doing here?"**

**Hinata opened her mouth, and started crying. **

**Neji pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair. "There there. Come on, tell me."**

**Hinata clutched at his shirt, as she told him the whole story between sniffles. **

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke ran through the trees, anger raging within him. Guilt was rising in his chest, but his ego was pushing it away. He refused to be dragged down by someone so lower than him. Like Hinata.**

**All he had to do was find her, take her back home, and just about kill her to make sure she knew he was serious. **

**He stopped outside the Hyuugas manor. He wasn't an idiot. He knew she'd come here.**

**"HINATA!!!" He screeched. Early morning birds swarmed up in the air as he shouted. "I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!!!" His anger raged, and he clutched his shoulder as he felt his curse mark burn.

* * *

**

**A.N****: Ransom of 5 reviews before next chappie 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N****: Thanks for my reviews! I didn't think i'd get many! I thought i'd be lucky if I got about three...Anyway. Thanks a lot **_**NarutoDreamer**__**Anime-gurl-2012, WinterKaguya, nisaa231295, Greenandgrey, Thaihinata, Lil-insanegal, Tartar12345, Notalonebutstilllonley, Lostgirl16, (is I forgot you please tell meh) **_**and thanks to all the people that added me to their favourite author/story lists (:**

**Chapter 3**

_**You build me up, you knock me down**_

_**Fake a smile, and make me frown**_

**Hinata sat straight the next morning. She touched her face, it was stained with her dry tears. She'd cried herself to sleep. **

**Neji stirred beside her. Hinata hugged him gently. "N-niisan...I'm sorry...I-I have to g-go.." She kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you.."**

**Hinata stood up and went to the window. Everything looked normal. Maybe Sasuke hadn't even noticed she'd gone...**

**Deep in the pit of her stomach something was stirring. She knew this was unlikley. **

**She sighed quietly, and jumped out of the window, making sure to look around for any of the Hyuuga guards.**

**-**

**As Hinata rushed through the forests, ducking and weaving her way through trees, one thought rushed through her head. **

_**Where was she going to go now?**_

**She bit her lip hard and kept on running. Maybe Sakura, or Ten-**

**Hinata gave a short gasp as she was thrown to the ground, someones weight very obviously present atop her. **

**Sasuke help her face down into the ground, and sat on her back, not being the slightest bit gentle. She cried and struggled, and he yanked her hair, pulling her head backwards abruptly. **

**"Kyaaa!" Hinata cried. **

**"I told you not to fucking run away, you stupid bitch!"**

**"S-Sasuke, I just n-needed some t-time..."**

**"Don't interupt. Where did you go?"**

**"S-Sasuke...will y-you please g-give me a cha-"**

**Sasuke pushed her head hard into the dusty ground, earning a shreik from her. "I told you not to interupt..." he said somewhat calmly. "Where did you go!"**

**"T-to my f-fathers h-house.."**

**"What did you go there for!" He rolled off her and turned her over onto her back so he could see her better, then sat on her waist. "I also fucking told you not to see those Hyuuga bastards again!"**

**"S-Sasuke they're my f-family-"**

**He slapped her smartly around the face. She winced as her cheek started to turn red. "Wh-why do you d-do this to me..." she whispered.**

**"Because your a disgusting little whore, thats why! Well, if you want to be a whore, you can be fucking treated like one!" Sasuke yanked at her shirt.**

**"S-Sasuke!" Hinata yelled. "Wha- s-stop it! Y-your h-hur-" She was cut off as Sasuke slapped his hand against her mouth and continued to wrench at her shirt. When he'd got it fully off he pulled at her bra roughly.**

**Hinata screamed silently, muffled under his hand. "Why are you screaming, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke smiled sickly. "It's what you want isn't it? It's what whores are always after.."**

**"SASUKE IT'S NOT WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK!" Hinata gasped loudly and clapped a hand over her mouth. Sasuke glared at her.**

**"Then what else IS it!?" He yelled. Tears came into his eyes as he rolled off her and lay on his back looking at the sky. "I lost everything when I was younger, Hinata. Itachi made sure of that. And then when you came along, I thought I could forget my past. I'm so possessive because...I didn't want to lose you! And after you do something like you did with my old sensei..." Sasuke grabbed the front of his forehead angrily, tears streaming down his face.**

**"Sasuke, I never h-had sex with K-Kakashi..."**

**"We wouldn't of had to go through with this if you'd just kept your innocence with me and me only!"**

**"Sasuke, I've never had s-sex with anyone else e-except you!" Hinata reached out to him, her fingers resting under his eyes to wipe his tears away. **

**He slapped her hand away roughly. "Get your clothes back on. And go home." He muttered darkly.**

**"B-but Sasuke.."**

**"I said go home! Get back home and stay in the spare room or i'll lock you in myself!"**

**Hinata gave a short whimper and stood up, running back through the trees.**

**Sasuke lay on his back. He knew what he was doing wasn't right, but in his strange, psychotic mind it didn't seem wrong either. **

**A.N****: 5 reviews until chappie 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:**** Thanks for my reveiws. **_**Winterkaguya, Sasuke2011491, Aura, Nisaa231295 and De-ji bebi, **_**yours was very helpful (:**

**Chapter 4**

_**Look at me, I look at you**_

_**Neither of us know what to do**_

**Neji woke up late that morning. He scratched his head and remembered the night before. Looking at his side of the bed, Hinata wasn't there anymore.**

**"Hn. Must of been a dream." Neji sighed. He'd give anything to have Hinata in his arms. Safe.**

**He remembered what she'd told him about Sasuke. How he treat her...about the whoring thing. If he was Hinata's girlfriend...he'd beable to think away around this, surely?**

**  
But that's just because he loved Hinata a lot. **

**But it was just a dream, remember? He tried to tell himself. Hinata was okay.**

**He glanced around his room, shaking his long hair out of his face. He felt a breeze run across his cheek and blow his hair out of the way.**

**He looked over at the window. It was wide open.**

**-**

**Bumping into his younger cousin on the way, Neji almost forgot to keep his cool as he stumbled down the hallway. "Watch it, Neji-sama!" She yelled. "Where are you running to?"**

**Neji couldn't tell Hanabi. She'd never liked Hinata...she'd probably tell her father everything. "No where."**

**But Hanabi wasn't stupid. She put her hands on her hips, stood in front of the doorway. "Is it something to do with Onesan?"**

_**Dear Kami**_**. Sometimes Neji wondered weather Hanabi could read minds. "It's got nothing to do with you, get out of the way!"**

**"NO! DADDY!!!" **

**Ergh. Hanabi was nearly fifteen and she still doted on acting like a six year old. Neji threw Hanabi out of the way and ran out of the door. How annoying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N****: Thank you for the reviews. **_**Tartar12345, Nisaa231295, Winterkaguya, Blahperson, SasukexHinatafan. **_

**Chapter 5**

_**There may not, be another way to your heart,**_

_**So I guess I better find a new way in,**_

**Hinata was scared. She was more scared than she had ever been before. She still couldn't understand why Sasuke just wouldn't listen to her, wouldn't hear to what she had to say. **

**She paused outside her house, hers and Sasuke's house. The upstairs lights were on, and there were several girls waiting outside on the doorstep.**

**"Hey, Hinata, is Sasuke-kun coming?"**

**"Do you think you could let us in? It's freezing out here."**

**"Hinata, can I have your bed tonight? It's just that sometimes it gets a little bit crowded in Sasuke's room, and I just did my nails and I don't want to have to sleep on the sofa."**

**Hinata glared at the three girls. Ayame, Kiyame and Chiyame. "A-And where a-am I going to s-sleep if you do, Ch-Chiyame?"**

**Chiyame swished her long blonde hair over her shoulder and stood up. She was at least four inches taller than Hinata, glaring down at her, her blue eyes pericing. **

**She flicked Hinata hard between the eyes. "I can smell sex on you."**

**"Chiyame! Wh-what?"**

**Ayame and Kiyame stood up aswell. "Remember what Sasuke-kun said! His girls have to be called **_**kun **_**or **_**san**_**!" Kiyame sniggered.**

**"Be polite to us, Hinata!" Ayame giggled.**

**Hinata looked at the ground, her fists clenching. Her eyes squeezed shut, determined not to let herself cry. She refused to. She'd cried enough already. **

**"You..bitches.." Hinata whispered. Then she looked up, glaring right into Chiyame's eyes. "You whores!" Hinata pulled her fist back and slammed it so hard into Chiyame's face that she went hurling backwards, landing on the step. **

**Chiyame looked up, anger flaring in her eyes and she charged at Hinata, he fist raised.**

**As she was going to punch Hinata right in the face, Hinata caught her fist and spat in her face. "Your not a ninja! You can't fight back! The only thing your good for is opening your legs!" Hinata thrust her knee into Chiyame's stomach, and left her lying on the floor. **

**Ayame and Kiyame shrieked and ran over to Chiyame. "We're telling Sasuke on you!" They both hissed. Hinata sighed angrily. What more could Sasuke do to her?**

**She stormed down the street, her body fuming. How dare they pursue her like that, in front of her own home. It was only about lunchtime, and she was starting to feel hungry. She'd not eaten for a whole day and a night. **

**And she wasn't going back to her house. Sasuke could stalk her all he liked, but he wasn't going to make her go back there. **

**As she came outside the ramen bar, she heard some familiar voices from under the curtain. Voices she hadn't heard in a while...**

**"Can we just please go back to our village! I don't like the tropicalness in Konoha, it rains too much!"**

**"What are you talking about? Tropicalness isn't even a word!"**

**"Shut up."**

**Hinata pushed the curtain and saw two of Suna's sand siblings.**

**"Hinata?" Temari said. "Is that really you?"**

**"Wow, Hinata, we've heard so many stories about you since we came here last week! We didn't think we'd get to see you!" Kankuro said, standing up to give her his seat.**

**Hinata felt a lump form in her throat as she sat down carefully. She swallowed it back and tried to speak. "S-stories?"**

**"Are you okay, Hinata? You look really ill..." Temari said.**

**"Yeah, your really pale. Are you hungry?" Kankuro pushed his ramen towards her. "I haven't eaten any of it yet."**

**"Th-thank you, Kankuro-kun..." Hinata whispered, twirling the noodles between the sticks.**

**  
Temari edged closer to her. "Whats the matter, Hinata-chan? You can tell us."**

**"It's about Sasuke, isn't it? People have told us all about it, Hinata. No ones really seen you since you started going out with Sasuke, and then there was the thing with the Brothel..." Kankuro muttered, so that no one else could hear. **

**Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She blinked and the tears just came pouring out. They weren't mild, elegant tears either. Her eyes leaked, her nose ran and her mouth watered. She buried her face in her arms and cried loudly. **

**Temari rubbed her back gently. "There, there. It's okay."**

**-**

**Temari and Kankuro took Hinata to the outskirts of town, where it was quiet. They sat on a bench, with her in between them, their arms around her. She was still sobbing quietly as she told them the whole story.**

**"W-we were r-really l-low for money, b-because S-Sasuke hadn't been getting any g-good missions. I t-tried getting some work, as a s-side j-job, but there wasn't anything, and then Haruno S-Sakura said I should try the B-Brothel..and I d-didn't really know what a B-Brothel was at f-first, but there was r-really good money for it...but then when it c-came to my first **_**appointment **_**I got scared and r-ran away...b-but Sasuke didn't believe me that I hadn't a-actually done anything with him, he j-just didn't b-believe me and he..."**

**Hinata buried her face in her hands, and Kankuro pulled her into a hug.**

**"I c-can't go back there! And I c-can't go back h-home because my f-family hate me!"**

**"She...She can come to Suna with us can't she, Temari?"**

**Temari looked stunned. "What are you saying, Kankuro! We'd have to notify Gaara, he is the Kazekage!"**

**"Temari! You know Gaara's not heartless! He'd hardly turn Hinata away after hearing a story like that! And he's always had a grudge against the Uchiha boy..."**

**"B-But Kankuro..." Temari paused. "Your right. Maybe Hinata should come back with us..."**

**Hinata pulled her face from Kankuro's chest. "Y-you want me to come with you? To Suna?" Hinata had never actually been to Suna. The furthest she'd ever been was the land of Cloud, where the Hyuuga clan had distant relatives.**

**"It's not safe for you...Sasuke..." Kankuro murmured. **

**Temari sighed. "I guess he's right...I'm just wondering for your sake. It's tough living in the desert.**

**Hinata pulled herself from Kankuro's arms and threw herself at Temari. "Please.." She was begging. There was so much fear in her eyes. **

**Temari hugged her. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt...You don't deserve it."**

**A.N****: Ah. I bet you weren't expecting **_**that. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N:**** Thanks for the reviews. **_**NarutoDreamer, Ikimasho, HeartBrokenHinata, Phenoxfire, xXRedCrushXx, Winterkaguya, Tartar12345 & De-ji bebi.**_** And I know the events have gone quite quickly, but i'm shure i know what i'm doing xD! If you have ideas thought, feel free to tell me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_**"I'll never let them hurt you now, tonight."

* * *

**_

**"Uchiha Sasuke." Neji spat at him.**

**Sasuke looked up. He noticed the eyes. "Hyuuga?"**

**"What have you done with my cousin?" Neji hadn't seen hide or hair of his younger cousin since she'd left his house that morning.**

**Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hinata will be at **_**home**_**." He smirked as he said it. **

**Neji took a breath and held in all his anger. He couldn't get mad at Sasuke. "Have you seen her today?"**

**"Yes, I saw her this morning. Why are you so bothered?"**

**"Because she..."**

**"Hn."**

**Neji aimed a punch right at his forehead, but Sasuke ducked, obviously expecting it. "You bastard!" Neji hissed.**

**"What on earth's brought this on, Hyuuga?" **

**"I know what you do to Hinata!" He yelled before he thought.**

**Sasuke blinked for a minute, taking everything in. He shook his hair back calmly. "I don't know what your talking about. I have to go now."**

**As he left Neji glaring into his back, his insides raged. Hinata was going to pay for betraying him to her cousin.**

**

* * *

**

**Neji gasped. What had he done? He had to get to Sasukes house before he did. **

**As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he made a note of where Sasuke was. He was walking slowly, his eyebrows knitted together in fury and his fists clenched. He was walking with heavy stomps and his lips were pursed together tightly.**

**Neji turned his back to Sasuke's frame and ran as fast as he could towards Sasuke's home.**

**

* * *

**

**Hinata had long since fallen asleep. Kankuro and Temari were taking it in turns to carry her to Suna.**

**"She must be so scared..." Temari muttered, looking at the sleeping girl in her arms. **

**"I know...I'd love to have the strength to kill that Uchiha bastard," Kankuro clenched his fist and bared his teeth. **

**Temari stopped. "Kankuro, you must never start a fight with that Uchiha. You heard about the thing with Orochimaru...he'd kill you out flat. No matter how strong you make yourself out to be."**

**Kankuro unclenched his fists and looked at Hinata. "But...why would someone want to hurt Hinata? She's so innocent, and pretty."**

**"Thats the whole reason. Now lets go."**

**They carried on shooting through the trees as fast as they could.**

**

* * *

**

**Neji got to Sasuke's house and waited with a pant outside. He tapped on the door. "Hinata?" He called. There was no reply. "Hinata!"**

**After two minutes Neji couldn't wait any longer. He pushed the door open hard, breaking the locks. "H-Hinata..." the house was dark. Neji ran around all the rooms, until he came to the main bedroom.**

**Three girls were sat on the bed, one with blonde hair, one with brown hair and one with red hair. They all looked up at him. **

**"Wow, hottie."**

**"Are you Sasuke's friend?"**

**"Your MEGA hot!"**

**Neji glared at them. These must be the whores Hinata said so much about the previous night...Neji couldn't help but notice that the blonde one had a black eye. **

**"Wheres Hinata?"**

**The blonde one tossed her hair. "That snivvely bitch! I hope dies out there and never comes back!" Neji grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into a wall. **

**"Wheres Hinata!?" He yelled. She looked stunned. **

**"I-I don't know! Sh-she came earlier and she just ran off, I d-don't know!"**

**Neji hurled her at the bed, where the other two girls were. "Where did she go?!" He shouted.**

**"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T **_**FUCKING **_**KNOW!!!" She screamed back. **

**Neji sighed angrily, and stormed out of the house. Where was he going to find Hinata?**

**

* * *

**

**R&R **


End file.
